Break
by RinxFallenAngel
Summary: ADAMARD adam gontier lead singer of three days grace and gerard way lead singer of my chemical romance. what happens when they meet? warnings: Sex,Violence
1. Break

The blood pumping through his veins drew me closer. An evil smirk etched onto my face as I dipped forward. Running my lips over his jugular I glanced up at him before sinking my teeth into his neck. I heard the anguished screamed and smiled wickedly in delight from the sound as I continued to pull forth the oozing red liquid into my mouth. I pulled away the red liquid glistening on my lips. Licking it away I discarded the body and wandered down the street.

The air was cold but it hardly made an effect on me. I looked toward the moon I cursed my existence. I hated what I had become. I was a monster. Sighing I continued on my way but something caught my eye. There was a boy sitting in the park he look lonely sitting on the swing. I thought I could see a few silver glints of tears but I am sure it was just my mind deceiving me. I watched him closely but it was the scent of his blood that caught my attention. Then that was when I noticed it. The crimson liquid dripping from his wrists, he wanted to die?

I approached the bench with caution, you had to be cautious these days you never knew who was a hunter and it was not unheard of for them to do this to lure us in. I studied him closely he didn't seem to notice me he couldn't be a hunter then. Better safe then sorry though I suppose. I watched the wind whip through his hair and I studied his pale face, he was truly gorgeous. He was perfect in so many ways.

I stood directly behind the boy.

" Why do you wound yourself so?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me once again. I noticed him jumped, I watched amusedly as he leapt to his feet and spun around to face me.

" W-Who are you" he stuttered and I smiled kindly at him

" My name is Adam Gontier" I replied smoothly and moved closer to him, I wouldn't not hurt him I had already had my feed for the night. I was quite satisfied.

" Why are you here at this time of night' he seemed nervous then again I couldn't blame him I was deadly after all, but he couldn't possibly know this from one glance.

" I was out for an evening walk" I replied boredly and watched him closely for his next response. He seemed shocked by my answer so while he was frozen to the spot I got to study him a bit more.

He was rather thin but not overly and he was obviously toned. He had smooth pale skin and wild long black hair much like mine. His eyes were brown with some green and yellow swirled into it. He was marvellous but I couldn't understand why I felt so drawn to him. What was it about him that made him so hard to resist?

" May I asked your name' I asked looking directly into his eyes. He seemed scared of me when he responded I heard the shiver in his voice.

"Gerard way" he said softly and glanced toward the ground I smirked. He was adorable but then I frowned. Why was I thinking this way about a human? Things were just to confusing. I looked back at him and nodded the bleeding had gotten worse I wandered over.

" Please allow me to look at your hand" I asked as softly as possible and watched as he nodded shyly and raised his wrists I took them lightly into my hold and ran my tongue over each wound.

His blood was delicious his had to be the best I had ever tasted. After I had licked him he stood there in shock for a while and I simply smirked and watched as his wounds closed. I looked back to his eyes and noticed fear, I looked down no matter how many people helped this was always the response I got.

I was left alone in this cold dark wasteland of eternity. I was alone left to bear the silence. I felt lonely and I knew I needed someone by my side. But I couldn't ask anyone to do this for me I did not want anyone else to suffer the way I have suffered. I knew I could never do this to another. I looked down and away from him.

" Well I suppose this is goodbye then Gerard" I whispered and looked down and away from him. I turned to head away when I heard a noise behind me then felt a hand on my wrist holding nervously. I turned to look at him; he had his head down his long black bangs covering his perfect little face.

" You don't have to go," he said softly trying to make me feel better. This kid was very perceptive. I watched him.

"Oh but I do." I said looking at him I saw him look up not happy I smiled knowing he didn't want me to leave.

" You the sun is rising soon and before then I need to find a safe place to stay" I said simply I knew he knew what I am. I watched him I could tell he was thinking this over hard, I was curious as to what he would do. This human intrigued me he was quite bizarre then again I think that is what I liked about him the most.

"You could stay with me' he offered I smirked and looked into his eyes and saw he was dead serious. This would be perfect I would have a human body guard to guard me through the day.

" Maybe I may just take you up on that offer Gerard' I said and looked into his eyes and I saw a slight spark in them I couldn't help but smile at that. For once someone wanted me there at their house. They weren't chasing me out.

I knew now that this would be the start of a beautiful partnership.


	2. Wicked Game

We approached his house. It was normal looking, I guess. He led me around to the side to the window leading towards the basement. My brow rose at this.

" You are sneaking me inside' I questioned smirking at him slightly. I noticed his stiffen slightly.

" Well yeah" I chuckled and climbed through the window. I glanced around the room it was dark. The window in which we had climbed through was rather small and seemed to be the only source of light in this room. I heard a bang and some swearing behind me. I turned and noticed him sitting on the floor rubbing his head. I let slip a chuckle at the humorous scene before me. I lent down and looked into his eyes. My hand outstretched towards him.

His eyes travelled up my arm to my eyes where he looked down hiding his curtain of hair again. I smirked he was rather cute. I clasped his hand in mine and pulled him to his feet, he stumbled from the speed of which I pulled him, and he stumbled and fell into my chest. I continued to watch him as I heard his heart rate pick up. I smiled inwardly. he was cute. He pushed away from me and I couldn't help but feel a loss when he was no longer pressed to my chest.

" I don't mean to seem rude but where can I sleep?" I questioned him studying his movements closely. He seemed stiff and fidgety.

" Y-you could share the bed with me" he stammered. I grinned he was adorable.

" Alright I guess I will" I purred and walked around him and sat on top of the bed and looked up at him through my bangs. I patted the bed beside me.

" Well you going to join me" I purred and pulled my shirt off and slipped off my pants so I was left in boxers waiting for him at the bed. I noticed a faint rosiness hint over his cheeks. I smirked and crawled under the covers and continued to wait for him to come over.

His steps were hesitant as he moved closer, I watched him move he was gorgeous. His long black hair that brushed against his chin. His shirt hit the floor as he walked and I could see his bare chest. He was defiantly gorgeous.

He lay down beside me and turned so his back was facing me, I smirked and moved closer to him so my bare chest pressed up against his back.

" Goodnight Gerard" I purred and smirked as he I felt him tense against me. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

…

I felt his chest pressed up against my back. I could feel his muscles underneath the skin. He was so alluring. He just made me want to pounce on him. So many things inside my body were screaming at me to pin him to the bed and take him then and there. I bit my bottom lip as in his sleep his arm draped over my hips. I wanted him but I had to hold back, I knew that these feelings are exactly what he wanted me to be feeling.

I heard my mother and the rest of my family wake up upstairs. I quickly crawled overtop of Adam to get out I ran upstairs before my mother could come downstairs and see him in my bed. That is one argument that I didn't need right now.

" Good morning mum," I said as I kissed her on the cheek and went and got myself a cup of coffee.

" You alright Gerard you look like you didn't get any sleep last night," she said looking at me. I could only imagine what I looked like. My hair tussled and everywhere. My eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

" Nope I'm all good' I said and smiled at her as I sipped at my coffee.

" Well alright then I have some clean clothes for you I will just take them down to your room" she said holding the folded clothing in her arms and turning to head down there. My eyes widened as I put the cup down and ran over to her.

" No need for that mum I will take them" I said smiling at her, trying to mask my mischievous ways. I noticed her look me up and down in slight confusion and suspicion.

" Well alright then' she said ' but don't take too long you don't want to be late for school".

" Of course' I said and ran downstairs. Placing the clothes down in my closet I pulled out what I was going to where for the day and began to change ignoring the form lying in my bed.

" Mmmhmmm" I heard purred from directly behind me. I tensed and turned my head slightly and noticed him standing right behind me.

" I-I thought you were sleeping?" I questioned him and noticed the cheeky glint in his eyes as he grabbed my hips and pulled me back into him.

" I was, but how could I sleep with such an amazing sight before me" he purred and I felt Goosebumps go up my skin. His hands seemed to wander further down past my hips. Pulling away from him I pulled on my shirt.

"I-I have to go to school," I shouted before running upstairs I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for him. What had I been thinking inviting him to stay here? I guess. I just wanted someone, someone here with me. I think that I was sic of being alone. Maybe he was too?

As I arrived at the bus stop. I paused and glanced back to where I knew my window was. To where I knew he was sleeping. To where I knew he was waiting. And maybe, just maybe.

He was waiting for me?

Did he want me with him right now?


	3. Take Me All The Way

I stood by the window and watched as his formed disappeared up the steps and away from view. A grin laced my features; he was a fun one to play with. But now the question remained. What should I do for the rest of the day? I smirked as I heard the footsteps upstairs. His family was still home. I felt a certain mischievousness build inside of me. I heard his mother heading down the stairs to place something into his room.

Commence plan 1.

When she entered the room I was laying naked stomach down on the bed. Hair tussled and looking sleepy. I heard the footsteps falter. My eyes flickered open and I looked up at her and directly into her hazel eyes. She was frozen in place in utter shock.

" Oh I'm terribly sorry," I said falsely sitting up and pulling the blanket around my waist to hide my privates. I saw her jolt and snap back into reality as I stood up with nothing but the sheet around my lower region.

" I'm am really sorry about this. My name is Adam. Gerard may have said something about me?" I asked the last part trying so hard to keep a straight face as I lied like this. But the expression on her face was priceless.

" U-umm I-I'm sorry Adam but no Gerard has never said anything" her voice stuttering occasionally as she tried to avoid eye contact with my exposed chest. Which would have been hard considering she was tiny and I towered over her small frame.

I bit my lip feigning innocence, worry and confusion.

" O-oh umm well I see. I'm terribly sorry. Nice to meet you Mrs. way, I am Adam Gontier. Gerard's boyfriend." I watched her skin pale before she painted on a very fake smile.

" Well it is lovely to meet you dear will you excuse me for a moment" she said before bolting upstairs. I grinned and sat down on the bed, I heard hushed voices upstairs before she came back downstairs with a kind smile on her face.

" Would you like some breakfast?" she asked me with a kind smile. I grinned at her.

" Why thankyou Mrs. way that would be lovely' I said an followed her upstairs. I flinched slightly in the sunlight. Most people are under misconception that vampires cannot go out in the day. We can, we would just prefer not to. If we are in the sun for long periods or time, we can be severely burnt.

" How rude of Gerard to not mention, don't worry dear you are welcome in this house. I will be giving Gerard a stern talking to later' she huffed as she placed down a pile of waffles down in front of me.

" Oh thankyou you are too kind" I said grinning. Mentally I was in hysterics, tonight was going to be the best night ever, and I couldn't wait for Gerard to get home. I couldn't wait to see what his mother did to him. I had to admit that Mrs. way had a certain charm about her. She was defiantly a great mother.

I heard her muttering little things about Gerard as she meandered around the kitchen in a little huff. I smirked evilly behind her. This was going to be fun.

After finishing my breakfast I smiled at her kindly.

" They were delicious Mrs. way'

" Oh please just call me donna," she said with a kind smile. I couldn't help but to return it.

" If there is anything that you need, please feel free to ask," she questioned. I bit my lip feigning innocence again as I hid behind my fringe.

" I don't want to be any trouble, I mean it must have been horrible for you finding me like that, naked in your sons bed." I whispered dramatically looking to the side sadly. I noticed a faint blush grace her cheeks before she coughed awkwardly. Oh this was amusing.

" No you are no trouble at all, it was all Gerard's fault, he should be more considerate about others," she hissed vehemently. I tried to force back a grin. Tonight was indeed going to be fun when Gerard came home.

" Gerard said I could stay here for awhile, as I had no where else to go." I whispered looking down 'crestfallen'. " But I don't want to trouble you Mrs. w- ah I mean Donna" I said softly. Biting my bottom lip in fake misery.

" Oh my dear' she said and came around and hugged me tightly to her. " don't be silly you are no trouble and you can stay here for as long as you like." She said I had to hide my coy smirk,

" Why thankyou Donna I am just going to go and rest for a bit is that ok?" I asked her softly.

" Oh by all means go right ahead' she said. I hopped off of the stool at the island and went downstairs. Once in the room I flopped onto the bed laughing to myself. Now all I had to do was wait for Gerard to come home. And see what the aftermath for my actions were.

I had been hours and finally I heard the bus arrive home. I heard the footsteps crunch up the driveway and the door open as Gerard arrived home. A smirk bloomed on my face as I heard Donna marching determinedly towards her son.

" GERARD ARTHUR WAY HOW DARE YOU" she screamed at him. I got to my feet and watched from eh doorway. I watched as Gerard's eyes widened in fear and confusion.

" How dare I what?" he asked scared and confused.

" HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND DOWNSTAIRS IN SUCH A STATE FOR ME TO FIND. HE WAS EMBARRESSED WHEN I FOUND HIM the poor boy. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE YOUR BOYFRIEND GERARD" she shouted. I snickered as I hid behind the door.

" B-boyfriend' Gerard stuttered shocked. " but I don't have a boyfriend." Here was my cue. I let the door creak slightly and made fake little tears well in my eyes as I bolted downstairs when Donna had seen me.

" GERARD ARTHUR WAY HOW COULD YOU? GO TAKE CARE OF HIM. I NEVER KNEW MY SON COULD BE SO CRUEL" she cried at him. I heard hurried footsteps as Gerard ran downstairs. I heard the door open and looked up and saw him standing there pale and slightly afraid from Donnas' fit.

" Are you alright" I asked him innocently. I saw him look at me in shock.

" Am I alright? What the fuck do you think? My mother is pissed at me because supposedly you are my boyfriend and I am neglecting you. How the fuck do you think I am" he hissed at me. I smirked and moved closer to him and pulled his hips flush against mine. I saw the blush coat his checks.

" Then don't neglect me," I purred holding him tight to me.

I knew this was just the beginning of my stay with the ways.

This would be fun.


End file.
